


Not My Husband

by Jessicahayes06



Category: General Hospital, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: AU Lake Nonwedding, Sam doesn't believe that Jake Doe is Jason Morgan





	1. Prologue

AN: This is an AU of the Lake Non-wedding. I love Billy Miller, but to be honest I liked him more as Jake Doe. 

Disclaimer: Everything GH belongs to ABC Daytime.

*** Indicate P.O.V or scene change

“No!” Sam shook her head as the shock wore off. Carly grabbed her hands. 

“Sam, Spinelli’s program produced Jason’s face, and the DNA are a match this man is Jason Morgan.” Sam wanted to believe Carly’s words, she trusted her partner. Spinelli is a genius when it comes to computers. She turned to look at Jake, hoping to see in his eyes that he’s her Jason. 

“It’s not him, he could be Jason’s long lost twin, but he isn’t him.” His eyes are the same color, but he didn’t look at her with the same warmth, the same devotion. No his eyes were on the nervous Bride and her cousin and his date. Nervous not shocked, they apparently knew or suspected who he was.

“Something you want to tell me Liz?” The cold tone sent shivers down her spine and it wasn’t even directed at her. She noticed Felix sharing suspicious looks with Brad and Lucas who stood up.

“I...Don’t know what you’re talking about.” The evasive tone told them all they needed to know. Cold fury filled her veins but Sam ruthlessly tamped it down. There’ll be plenty of time for Liz’s comeuppance later.

Carly marched up to throttle her, but Sam stopped her. “Carly this child isn’t worth going to jail over.” Sam needed to keep things under control.

“Thank you Sam!” Liz’s voice oozed insincerity.

“I stopped her because we need a cool head to figure out what’s going on, who this man actually is, but then I have the feeling that you knew he was likely Jason Morgan.” The more she spoke the more she began to believe it.

“She knew all along that he’s Jason.” Hayden spoke, a smirk marring her beautiful features.

“Hayden!” Nikolas warned.

“Before this gets out of hand, why don’t we rerun a DNA test, supervised by a cop?” Lucas spoke up as he pulled her into a hug. Sam leaned into her newfound brother for strength.

“I will ask one of my college friends if she can do me a favor.” Brad gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek as he headed outside followed by Felix.

*****

Once out of the church Brad ignored Felix as he pulled up the contacts list on his phone. He was nervous about contacting Abby, she often worked long hours. Usually she contacted him first.

“Brad! This is a surprise!” Abby’s perky voice was genuinely happy to hear from him. “Hey Abs! I need a favor.” He could practically feel her narrowed eyes on the phone.

“Tell me you didn’t get into anything illegal this time! I’d thought you’d learned from the stolen embryos!” Brad sighed, was he really that bad. That was a rhetorical thought, he is really that bad though he was trying so hard to be a better person.

Brad put it on Speakerphone and introduced Felix. “The favor is for my future sister in law…” Brad began as he and Felix filled her in on the last year. 

“I’m due for my vacation anyway, I’ll be there in the morning.” Abby hung up the phone.

“She sounds interesting.” Felix sounded shocked. 

“Wait til you see her in person, there is noone like Abby Sciutto.” Brad said as they headed back inside the church. The relatively calm atmosphere they left twenty minutes ago devolved into a scene not unlike the Jerry Springer show. 

His future sister in law was holding Carly back from throttling Hayden. Jake Doe stood in a corner in an apparently heated conversation with the bride and the man who ran his bestie out of town. Yeah he was still bitter about that and how he apparently moved on rather fast.

Felix whistled to get everyone’s attention. “Brad has called in a favor from a forensic scientist friend, who’ll be in tomorrow. I suggest we all adjourn to our own homes and wait for tomorrow to finish these fights.” Felix’s tone was light but the steel underneath proved that he meant business.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK a couple important notes: 1. Valentin is still in the WSB.   
>  2\. Spixie are together in this one.

“Come on buddy mommy needs you to do her a favor.” Sam crooned to her precious son. Danny looked at her with his intelligent blue eyes, and read her just as easily as his father. She ignored the fledgling hope in her heart that Jake was Jason. Nothing in her life ever came easily, not her family life, certainly not her love life.

“Is it for Mr. Doe?” Danny asked as he stopped playing with his toy motorcycles.

“Yes, We have a lead to his true identity, but we need you to give a little blood to find out for sure.” Sam didn’t entirely lie to her little boy, but she didn’t want to get his hopes up either.

“He’s either my uncle or my daddy?” Her perceptive boy asked. He was either going to be a lawyer, cop, or mobster when he grows up. Privately she hoped he’d be either of the first two instead of the last one. She loved her dad, Sonny, Milo, and Max but she didn’t want to worry whether her son would come home in a bodybag or not.

“That’s right, so will you be my brave boy and help us out?” Sam knew that she could force him to give blood, as he was only three. But she never wanted to force him into anything unless it had to do with his health.

Danny gazed at her steadily before he gave her a small smile, the smile that he inherited from his father.

“Ok Mommy! Can I get some ice cream afterward?” Sam chuckled, even though he is in remission, she was careful to limit how much sweets he ate.

“That can be arranged, would you like to stay with Uncle Lucas and Brad afterward?” Sam knew that either way the results turned up, she wanted to help her friend find out his past. Danny’s eyes lit up, he adored her brother and Brad.

“Yes Please!” Danny cheered. 

“Alright pick up your toys while I make arrangements.” Danny hurriedly picked up his toys while Sam pulled up Brad in her contacts.

“Hey Sam, is everything alright with Danny?” Brad answered. Sam smiled at the concern in his tone.

“Danny is fine, He agreed to give blood with a couple stipulations.” Sam chuckled.

“Let me guess Ice cream.” Brad knew her boy well. “Would you and Lucas be willing to watch him for the weekend?” Sam knew the answer would probably be yes, but she wanted to clear it with them first.

“You know we are always willing to watch Danny, you’re going to help Jake Doe find out his past again.” Brad surmised. 

“Yes” Sam answered.

“See you in a bit.” Brad ended the call on his end. Sam turned to Danny, who just finished putting his toys away.

*****

Brad leaned into his fiancés arms as Lucas pulled him into his chest. “I take it Danny is ours for the weekend?” Lucas asked, nibbling at his sensitive lobe. 

Brad closed his eyes to focus on what they needed to do today, to keep himself from turning around and taking his love up on his invitation.

“Lucas..” His breath hitched as a wandering hand drifted lower over his sensitive abdomen. “We need to meet Abby and her escorts at the hospital.” The former WSB agent in him wanted to find out who was after Jake Doe and Jason Morgan.

“You want to start sleuthing?” Lucas asked as he, reluctantly let Brad go.

“Yes and no, Yes because there is something bigger going on here. Sam may need my help and contacts to find out who Jake Doe is, and what happened to him in the past. No because I asked to be inactive because of the things I did working as a scientist there.” Lucas pulled him into a hug as some of the bad memories came back.

“Look first we run the tests, then we go from there. If Jake Doe isn’t Jason, I’ll ask my uncle Frisco to look into matters. You don’t have to get involved.” Lucas said after a moment.

“Well I may not have a choice if my old Handler gets involved.” Brad shuddered at the mere idea of Director Cassadine getting involved. Valentin was a surprisingly good boss, but he was also as crooked as the other Cassadines.

“Hey..” Lucas tipped his chin up until he was staring into his gorgeous eyes.

“Whatever happens I’m with you, I love you Brad.” Brad leaned up and pressed his lips to Lucas’. Before Lucas could deepen the kiss he pulled away.

“I love you too. But we have an hour before we have to be at the hospital.” Brad headed into the bathroom. “Gonna join me?” he asked but knew the answer as a sensuous smirk appeared on Lucas’s face.

*****

Jake paced back and forth down on the pier. He was supposed to head to the hospital to get the multitude of tests done. He didn’t need them to know that he wasn’t Jason Morgan. It was too easy to be true. For one he felt it in his bones that he wasn’t Jason. He felt no connection with the people closest to Jason. While he considered Carly his best friend, and he would do anything for her, but it wasn’t all encompassing. His relationship with Sonny was barely civil. Monica was a stranger to him.

“Mr. Doe!” He smiled as a small, blonde weight slammed into his leg. “Hey Danny, shouldn’t you be with your mom?” He looked up as Sam ran over out of breath. Beautiful as she was with her long raven hair in disarray, and her keen eyes looking at her son with complete devotion, his feelings for her were strictly platonic, bordering on brotherly to be honest.

“Daniel Edward Morgan! You do not run off on me!” Sam scolded. “Sorry?” Danny didn’t sound very sorry at all. 

Sam held her stern facade for all of a minute before she shook her head and turned her eyes to him.

“When were done with the tests, I’ll help you search for your past.” Her words didn’t surprise him, coming from a licensed P.I. 

“So you don’t believe it either?” He didn’t remember her reaction, focused as he was on his ex-fiance.

“No, although you do share some of my husbands traits, you’re not him.” Sam words had him relieved.

“No offense but I’m glad you said it, it’d be too weird if you believed it.” Sam pulled a face.

“None taken, sexy as you are, my heart is still with my husband.” Something in Sam’s words niggled something in his mind.

“You don’t believe he is dead?” Her long look told him all he needed to know. 

“I’d feel it if he was, weird as it sounds, Jason and I have this connection that defies logic. My husband is out there somewhere, most likely held against his will.” Total conviction was in her words. 

“You stopped looking to focus on raising Danny.” Her nod said it all. An idea popped into his head, one that he will hold off on telling her at the moment. 

“Let’s get this over with.” He decided, Sam nodded as they headed over to GH.

*****

“Are you sure you’re willing to go in deep cover?” Valentin asked the treacherous woman before him. Dr. Britt Westbourne had quite the history with his Nephew, not that he was close to Nikolas, or Alexis and her family; but she was the perfect one for this particular mission.

“Look you and I both know I am the only one who can go in and complete the requested mission.” Britt spoke with total conviction.

“You are aware of the dangers involved? You’ll be on your own with practically no one as backup for the foreseeable future.” Robert Scorpio asked. It was a gamble promoting the two legendary agents to be his Assistant Directors, but the WSB was a mess that needed to be cleaned up from when his uncle had infiltrated it. That Scorpio is the ex husband to his old...friend Anna Devane will help in his endeavor.

“I am well aware of the dangers involved, but it’s either this or face jail time for the kidnapping charges.” Valentin neglected to mention that no such charges were ever filed against her. 

“You have six months to go in, scope out the situation, and get close to the seven patients that are being held captive.” Valentin cursed his father’s wife and brother for creating such a sticky mess with the Cassadine accounts and the WSB respectively.

“In six months the NCIS will send a team in and retrieve the seven held captive. Any questions?” Frisco Jones asked.

Britt narrowed her eyes at them and asked what he hoped she would. “I thought that NCIS only investigated naval or marine crimes?” Valentin let the fourth man in the office with them answer the question.

“Normally we do, but one of the patients is actually an agent who’ll be your backup on this mission; in addition to the other agents the WSB sent in.” NCIS Director Vance didn’t sound happy to hear one of the agents they thought was long dead was actually alive and liaised with the WSB for this certain mission.

“Are you still up to this mission?” Valentin asked one last time before he signed off on it. Britt exhaled before the steely determination lit up in her eyes.

“I’m still up to this mission.” Valentin reluctantly signed off on the mission. He hated this part of his job.

His phone buzzed, he looked down and saw that it was former Agent Cooper. “I’ll let Agents Jones and Scorpio, and NCIS Director Vance brief you in on the details of the mission.” Valentin dismissed them. After everyone else was out of his office, he responded to one of his favorite ex employees. 

*****

“Brad Cooper! It’s been too long!” Brad smiled as Abby Sciuto in her pig-tailed, all in black minus her lab coat glory; ran up and hugged him. 

“It certainly has!” Brad let her go and looked at her escorts. There was three of them. The oldest had buzz cut silver hair, intense blue eyes took in everything around him with a healthy amount of suspicion.

“You must be the Brad she always talks about?” His eyes turned to the other man that came with Abby. He was of average height with average looks.

“You must be McGee her boyfriend.” Brad acknowledged.

“Lucas!” The blonde agent cried as she hugged his fiance. 

“Ellie! How have you been? Hows Jake?” Brad caught the hesitant look on her face.

“Jake and I are getting divorced.” Was all she said.

“You two know each other?” Brad asked. 

“Jake and I were on vacation in Seattle a few years back, when he had an allergic reaction to shellfish. Lucas was interning at the hospital and took care of Jake. We hung out a lot during the rest of our vacation.” Brad couldn’t help the smile on his face. That sounded like his Lucas.

Sam, Jake and Danny came in just then. Danny’s eyes took in the new people around him before he ran up to Abby.

“Hi I’m Danny. Are you going to run the tests that prove that Jake is or isn’t my daddy?” Brad chuckled at the amused surprise on Abby’s face.

“Timmy!” Sam cried as she handed Danny’s overnight bag to Jake and ran up to hug McGee. 

“Sam!” McGee cried as he hugged her tight.

“So you’re his cousin.” Abby said as she turned back to Danny. “I sure am! Are you going to be my big helper?” Danny eagerly nodded his head. 

“Brad here will assist me.” Brad sighed as he followed Abby and Danny into the lab.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple notes: 1. I'm not a Kevin/Laura fan so they won't be together in this story; I'm also not a ValenTina fan either, so they won't be in it.
> 
> 2\. Mikkos never changed his will, so Nikolas might not be killed in the duration of this story.
> 
> 3\. I've also taken liberties with certain characters backstories.

“What brings you to my clinic Dr. Westbourne?” Dr. Kleine asked from behind his desk. Britt put her best bitch face on as she answered.

“Circumstances in Port Charles prevent me from seeking out employment there.” She could practically hear AD Scorpio in her ears as he coached her in how to go in Deep Cover. 

“What circumstances were these?” Dr. Kleine asked. 

“I helped a child pretend to run away and his father threatened to file kidnapping charges.” She ignored the twinge in her heart at the reminder of how pathetically low she had fallen.

“How have you heard about this little clinic?” Kleine nonchalantly asked, but she knew he was anything but. Any doubts she had about the intel the WSB had about this clinic were mostly erased.

“I believe you know my Mother.” His slight wince said it all. Liesl Obrecht was known almost everywhere. 

“I trained under her. I’ll look over your resume and contact you if I feel you’ll be a good addition to my clinic.” Britt took that as the dismissal it was.

“Thank you for your time.” She said and left the swarthy doctor’s office. 

Director Cassadine was waiting for her in the penthouse the WSB assigned her.

“Director.” She greeted the man who thought he held her fate in his hands. She knew all about him from her mother’s dealings with him, and her own research. Valentin Cassadine wasn’t one to be crossed or disrespected. Brad warned her about that when he called in a favor from the man.

“How did the interview go Dr. Westbourne?” Britt sighed and gave her debriefing. 

“He was highly suspicious of me.” Director Cassadine nodded his head as if he expected that bit of news.

“As he should be. Make no mistake, Dr. Kleine is anything but a fool. He’ll hire you if for no other reason than to stay in Obrecht’s good graces.” Britt had to admit that bit was true. As a child her mom ignored her existence one moment, usually when the sperm donor came around, or placed extremely high expectations on her that she’d never live up to.

“May I get you some refreshments?” Britt asked as she headed to the kitchen to get a stiff drink. 

“Scotch on the Rocks please.” Britt nodded as she fixed them both drinks. They sipped them slowly for a few moments before Britt’s curiosity got the better of her.

“May I ask what brings you here Director?” Director Cassadine studied her for a moment before he spoke.

“Two things.” He said before setting his rock glass down. “Have you considered my offer?” Britt fought the blush that wanted to suffuse her cheeks. ‘His offer’ was to carry a child for him, joint custody of course.

“Will I have to watch my back if I ever decide to move back to Port Charles?” or anywhere really. She never wanted to be left flat footed like she was a year ago.

“As long as you don’t prevent me from being in their lives. I’d rather raise it together, but I respect your reasons not to.” Valentin assured her.

“Alright I’ll get the procedures started tomorrow.” She decided, the thought of having a child of her own was too good to ignore.

“As to the second reason I’m here.” He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

“Former Agent Cooper asked for help, inside you’ll find what intel we could find on one of the patients. I need you to keep an eye on Patient 6 once you’ve built up enough trust in the clinic.” With that Valentin finished his drink and made his way out of the penthouse. Britt sighed as she got dinner started.

******

Brad triple checked the results of the paternity test. There were enough genetic markers in common that Jake Doe could be declared Danny’s father. “90% match. Close but not good enough.” Brad told Abby who was busy typing furiously on her laptop. She nodded her head a fierce look in her eyes.

“So genetic tests are out, which leaves good old fashioned fingerprint Analysis.” Brad concluded. 

“Way ahead of you, I took the liberty of asking Mr. Doe for his fingerprints. I’m running them through every database possible now.” Abby muttered, Brad knew that she was in her own world right now. He walked out into the waiting room where   
Dr Quartermaine, Carly, Sonny, Maxie and Spinelli joined the group from earlier.

“Any news?” Jake asked, Brad didn’t really like the man but he was doing this as a favor for Sam.

“Your DNA is the same as the one on record for Jason Morgan.” He paused for dramatic effect which was wasted on the group before him. “However you only share enough genetic markers to Daniel Morgan to be considered a close relative like an uncle.” he saw the relief on Sam’s face matched with Jake’s.

“So that leaves Fingerprint Analysis, Abby is running his prints through every possible database as we speak.” Brad concluded as he headed over to the vending machines for a quick snack.

“Why didn’t you run all the tests yourself?” Brad turned to Ellie Bishop who got a snack for herself.

“I have done many stupid and illegal things before I met Lucas. If I did the tests myself certain people would question the accuracy of the results.” Brad told the blonde woman who had this unassuming air about her. He found himself confiding in her about some of his past.

“You can always apply at NCIS, I don’t usually take assistants, but I’ll make an exception for you.” Brad jumped at Abby’s voice. She was a few feet away with a manilla folder in her hands.

“I take it you got a hit?” Brad asked once his heart stopped beating hard.

Abby nodded her head with a huge grin on her face. “I’ll tell everyone at the same time.” Brad followed Abby back to the group.

*****

“I got a hit from the Naval Database. You’re Major Drew Cain, a Navy Seal with an impeccable service record who went AWOL in July 2012.” Drew breathed a sigh of relief, he was happy that he wasn’t an infamous criminal. But he didn’t feel or remember anything of his past.

“That name sounds familiar.” Gibbs spoke up as he pulled out an ancient flip phone. He barked orders to a guy on the other end named Dinozzo. 

“I don’t remember any of my past.” He told Abby, the glint in her eyes disturbed him greatly.

“But it’s a good place to look for answers. My husband also was presumed dead three months after he went AWOL.” Sam spoke up from beside McGee. The two were catching up on old times.

“Presumed dead?” McGee asked a suspicious look on his face. Sam took a steadying breath and told them what went down the night her husband disappeared.

“You don’t believe he is dead?” Gibbs asked, having gotten off his phone. 

“His body was never recovered, I’d feel it if he was dead.” Sam looked directly into Gibbs’ face.

“Fair Samantha looked extensively for months for any clues to his whereabouts but gave up to put her focus on raising mini stone cold.” Spinelli spoke up from his laptop.

“But I haven’t given up the search for my mentor and good friend.” 

“Why are you waiting until just now to tell us?” Carly asked with tears in her eyes. Sonny had a suspicious look in his eyes from his wheelchair. Spinelli shifted in his chair.

“I didn’t want to get everyone’s hopes up only for them to come crashing down.” Spinelli looked back down at his laptop.

“What have you found out so far?” Sam asked as she walked over. 

“As you know since my brush with Raynard in 08-09, I’ve ceased using my illegal methods to acquire information.” Somehow he doubted that but he wasn’t going to rat him out.

“Senior FBI Agent Raynard?” Gibbs asked suspiciously as he walked over and looked over the laptop.

“It’s a long story for another time, Silver Agent Gibbs.” Spinelli’s voice was firm.

“It led to Spinelli and I becoming P.I’s and opening our own business. I take it you know him?” Sam enquired.

“Gibbs hates the bastard. The only FBI agent Gibbs tolerates is A.D Fornell.” McGee said.

“Tobias Fornell?” Spinelli looked ashen at the name.

“You know him?” Gibbs asked.

“My Grandmother swears he’s my biological father.” Spinelli purposefully kept his face hidden so that he didn’t see the surprise on Gibbs’ face that was quickly masked.

*****

Gibbs stepped away from the large group to make a call to his….friend Fornell. May as well call him his heterosexual life partner for all the time he’s spent with Tobias the last several years. He was an honorary uncle to Fornell’s daughter for Pete’s sake. 

“What now Jethro?” Fornell asked as he answered the phone. “Did you have an affair with a woman with the last name Spinelli in the early 80s?” Gibbs never believed in beating around the bush. There was a brief pause before Tobias hesitantly asked. “I had an affair in ‘86 with an Abigail Spinelli, so is Damian Spinelli mine?”

“According to his grandmother he is, the only way to know for sure is for you to come to Port Charles, get a paternity test run.” He didn’t give Tobias time to argue as he hung up the phone and rejoined the group.

He observed the group with a healthy dose of skepticism. There was Dinozzo’s uncle, the alleged mobster Sonny Corinthos, honestly he respected the man. His eyes fell on the blonde woman sitting next to him with a surprised look on her face, it was quite the revelation. His eyes fell on Monica Quartermaine who had issues with his twin sister before she died.

His eyes fell on his newfound nephew and the brunette next to him with Spinelli on her other side. Then there was McGee and Ellie chatting with Dr. Jones and the technician who was a good friend with someone he considered one of his children. His instincts were telling him that three of them would be a good fit for his team. Inwardly he chuckled at the private memos Vance told him the other government agencies had about him poaching employees.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs! It’s been too long!” He smirked at the dramatic voice of Shannon’s adopted kid sister. He turned around only to find himself with an armful of Lucy Coe. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught the glare from her ex husband Dr. Kevin Collins. While it’s been a some time since he spoke to her in person, he kept track of her in the media.

“How you been Luce?” he asked, Lucy sighed as she pulled away from him.

“It’s harder than I thought to let him go. I assume you’ve kept up with my life in the media?” He nodded as she fought back tears.

“I really messed up this time with him, and there is no fixing it." he could tell she was close to tears.

“going by the glare, things might be fixed in time.” Gibbs surmised as he fought back the sadness that still plagued him as he thought of his exes. Lucy nodded as he pulled her back into his arms, the glare from her ex; intensified, which raised his suspicions. 

Gibbs resolved to fix things for his sister in law, but that’ll be later, right now they had a case to solve. 

******  
It was like swimming through quicksand, Jason thought as his consciousness rose to the surface. At first he couldn’t even open his eyes, but he could still hear, albeit faintly. 

“....he is resisting..” he heard a voice say. But quickly went away. 

He didn’t even have time to process what was said before he lost consciousness. 

*******

Dr. Hayward waited until the director left patient sixes room before he went in to check on his handiwork. He noticed that the vitals changed, he nodded satisfied that patient six is regaining consciousness. 

The WSB hired him four years ago to go in undercover at the clinic. He didn’t stay in the room long, he had six other patients to check on.


End file.
